


Pretty Stone

by Kaddi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, POV: Sora, Sora realizes Riku is pretty, pretty stones, set right at the end of kh2 before they get the letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: Riku is pretty. Sora digs his hands into the sand as his heart starts pounding, so loud the waves barely cover the sound, in perfect contrast to how calmly the thought rose to his mind. Sitting next to him, with his knees drawn to his chest and his arms crossed over his ankles, Riku looks out to the ocean, unaware of the treasure chest Sora accidentally pried open.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	Pretty Stone

Riku is pretty. He digs his hands into the sand as his heart starts pounding, so loud the waves barely cover the sound, in perfect contrast to how calmly the thought rose to his mind. Sitting next to him, with his knees drawn to his chest and his arms crossed over his ankles, Riku looks out to the ocean, unaware of the treasure chest Sora accidentally pried open. In the early sunrise, his hair looks almost pink. If Sora didn't know any better, he'd call the look on his face serene. "Melancholic" should fit better, with what Riku's thinking about; Sora has a pretty good guess what it is.

They're home now, barely. It's over and they're tired. When he went into his bedroom he crashed and slept for over half a day, didn't even wake up when Riku climbed through his window and situated himself next to his bed. "After so long, it feels weird not to watch over you," Riku had admitted. Quietly, guiltily, like Sora would be mad at him for it. "I feel better when you're here," he had replied, but he knew Riku didn't really believe him. All of this – having saved the world, returning _home_, duty-free – hasn't gotten to him just yet, but even his bones feel heavier now. And when he feels like this, he can only imagine how Riku feels, now that he has grown so much. Riku always carries with him more weight than he needs to.

Yesterday they – just him and Riku – watched the sunset, right here in this spot where the paopu tree is just out of sight. They watched it until the sun dipped below the horizon and disappeared, the moon and stars waking to take its place. Riku sat next to him, like now, and Sora hesitated just a bit before he offered his hand to Riku. Riku stared at it, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, but slowly put his hand on top of Sora's. Sora intertwined their fingers and shuffled a bit closer to press their shoulders together.

The Riku of right now isn't holding his hand. He should be. He should be holding Sora's hand and he should never let go and he should -

Instead, the Riku of right now turns his head towards him, his cheek squished against his knee, and asks, "Sora?"

Sora startles and shakes his head. He closes a bit of the unnecessary distance between them. "Yeah?"

Riku looks at him for a bit longer, eyes flitting over his face, and even now, with an angry red spot on his right cheek where it was pressed against his knee, he looks pretty. Sora isn't quite done marvelling at his face when he turns his head away to continue looking at the sea, so he doesn't avert his eyes like he probably should. Quietly, just to himself, he confirms once more that Riku really is beautiful. It still makes his heart beat wild. When Riku glances at him from the corner of his eye, Sora smiles at him, and Riku has to hide his own smile in his knees as he looks away again.

"Hey, Sora?"

Sora hums.

"Come here."

Immediately he shuffles closer until their shoulders bump. The only thing missing to complete their sunset recreation is Riku holding his hand. Just as he thinks this, Riku lightly taps his hand. Sora turns it over, palm up, like he did yesterday. Instead of taking it, however, Riku gives him something round and cold. Sora gently closes his fingers around it. It's a bit wet.

Riku doesn't say anything more, so Sora lifts his hand to get a look at it.

It's a pretty stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a request for dear Claudia (@hearts_in_tune on twitter), now polished a bit!  
[(my twitter)](https://twitter.com/Lanzelilot) [(my curiouscat)](https://curiouscat.me/Lanzelilot)


End file.
